


Legacy of the Uzumaki

by Aronses1122



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronses1122/pseuds/Aronses1122
Summary: What would happend if Kakashi was adopted by Kushina and Minato? What if Tsunade became an Uzumaki? What if they all rebuilded the Uzumaki clan together.





	

On the way back to his home, we find none other than the seven years son of the White Fang of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, limping towards a rundown house, that was once the main house of the Hatake family, now reduced to only 2 members, him and his uncle. Unknown to him, is that he’s followed by an AMBU, and not just any AMBU, but the one and only Kushina Uzumaki, a 15 years old girl with red long hair, known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Why is she following him? Because of the fact that not only is he living with his drunken uncle, but also the fact that he doesn’t look well at all. Despite her numerous reports, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, has never sent someone to investigate, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and check what’s really going on.

Upon entering the house, Kakashi limps as fast as he can towards his room in hope that he can escape the beating that his uncle always gives him. But when he was about to go up the stairs, a hands grabs his arm and throws him on the floor. The owner of said arm was a fat man, who smells like a distillery, starts talking with a heavily drunken voice.

“The little murderer has arrived. Why were you late and why were you limping towards your room? Are you still hurting after that teaching I’ve gave YOU!? “

Kakashi for the most part was shocked. When he saw his uncle in the past, he always accused him for his sister’s, Kakashi’s mom, death when he was born, and after his father suicide, his uncle has become a heavy drinker, who lost his job, and thus forcing the young boy to take more missions to keep himself entertained and with a companion to drown his sorrow, or rather with which to drown it, and when not coming home with enough money, a beating was assured, if he was in a good mood, which he never was. But today was the worst day for Kakashi, it being his own birthday, the day when also his mother died, day in which a beating was assured.

“Were you trying to run away from you punishment, KILLER!? “ Roared the fat man. “Then, I must punish you harder! ” and with that, he throws the half empty bottle of cheap sake at him, hitting him directly in the head, knocking him down and creating a big cut on his head.

Had Kushina not focused on remaining hidden she would have been able to stop the fat jerk from hurting Kakashi. Upon seeing him heading towards the unconscious and injured child, and her woman instinct turning on, she quickly shunshins to him and nails him a punch in the gut, that would make a certain slug sannin proud, sending him in a wall and knocking him unconscious. She quickly picks up Kakashi and runs to the hospital.

 

**2 hours later.**

 

A livid Kushina, who is being held back to not beat the drunken idiot within an inch of his life by her boyfriend, Minato Namikaze, and the Third Hokage.

“LET ME KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!” roared a very angry Uzumaki.

Why was she angry?

**Flashback**

“Lord Hokage, Kushina, Minato, you better sit down for this.” Said a doctor who just exited the room where Kakashi has been putted just after Kushina has brought the young boy just 2 hours ago.

“Sorry, but I prefer to stand.” Asked a very worried Kushina.

“Very well. The boy who you have brought is in a very bad situation. It appears that he indeed has been abused by his uncle due to the broken leg, poorly healed ribs and the countless bruises he has. We managed to stabilize him, but there is a shard that is heading towards his brain. The only way to save him is with a surgery, but the only one who can do it is Lady Tsunade. And if it’s not done in the next 5 days he will die.” At hearing this, the room’s temperatures drops so low that a winter in the Iron Country would be considered hot and an huge KI released by none other than the Hot-Blooded Habanero.

**Flashback end**

“Kushina-hime please calm down.” Says Minato, trying to calm his livid girlfriend.

“Kushina-chan, where are you going?” asks Hiruzen upon seeing Kushina heading towards the exit door.

“To bring Tsunade here!” Yells a very pissed of Kushina.

“Kushina, that’s impossible, Jirayia has tried for this whole time after you all became chunin with no success. How are you going to do this?” asks Hiruzen.

“I will bring her here, even if I have to drag her drunken ass here all the way form where she is, plus she owns me big time.” Answers a very angry Kushina. And with this, she heads to the nearest casino town.

**Later that night, in Tanzaku-gai**

_Where is that drunken woman, I swear when she wants to be unknown, she sure can’t be found._ Thought Kushina, while searching for her sensei in all the bars. _This is the last one, I hope she’s here._

When she enters the bar, the first thing she sees in front of her is a busty woman, clearly E-size with blonde hair held in 2 lose pigtails, dressed in a grey sleeveless kimono shirt, held by a dark blue sash the same color as her pants, high heel sandals and a green haori and near her is a girl with black short hair dressed in a black kimono with white trimmings held by a white obi and sandals.

“Here you are, Tsunade-obaa-chan!” greed Kushina the slightly drunken woman. Upon seeing who’s calling her, Tsunade quickly stands up sober. “Kushina! What are you doing here? “

“I need to ask you a favor.”

“And in return? “

“I can make you an Uzumaki just like you wanted. “It was no secret that Tsunade wanted to have the well-known Uzumaki healing factor, and their longevity trait so that when she gets old not to look like a hag, but rather like a 40 years women when in fact she would be over 100 years old. Plus this would be an added bonus to the fact that she would be able to use **Creation Rebirth** without suffering the side effect of shortening her lifespan.

“What do you want from me to do?” says Tsunade with a huge grin plastered on her face.

After a long explanation.

“THAT BASTARD OF AN UNCLE ABUSED A SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY AND WORKS HIM LIKE A SLAVE TO GET BOOZE! Kushina at the first hour in the morning, we’re leaving!” and with that she leads Kushina to her hotel room.

In the morning the 2 women and a child can be seen dashing through the trees at insane speeds, Tsunade holding Shizune, the now known girl that was with Tsunade last night at the bar, to arrive faster to Konoha.

 

**A few hours later, at Konoha’s gate.**

 

The gate guards Haru Hagane and Urushi Kamizuki, the ‘eternal gate guards’ as people prefer to call them after taking the jobs from their fathers after their retirement, were enjoying a nice lunch break or it seemed so until the ground starts to shake and upon looking at the gate, they are met with a sight that would send even the mightiest demons running for the hills. A very pissed of Tsunade and Kushina. When the ground made contact with Tsunade’s heels small spider-web cracks were formed, while both women murmuring something about making drunken abusive males suffer and the different ways of doing so with everyone 10 meters around them making path to pass less they incur the wrath of both of them.

Upon entering the hospital they are met with the sight of both Sarutobi and Minato waiting for them in the waiting hall. Tsunade heads directly towards Minato handing Shizune to him. “Would you mind watching her for a bit, while I’m in surgery? Thanks Minato-kun, Kushina come with me.” And with that she goes with Kushina towards the surgery room to save Kakashi’s life.

 

**Surgery room**

 

“Remember Kushina, immediately after I remove the shard, you make the clan adoption ritual, or else he won’t survive without the healing factor, and thanks that he’s still a child we only need one trueborn Uzumaki to do it, plus the now perfect chakra control from the merging of our clans will guarantee his survival.” Says Tsunade, upon seeing the heavily bandaged and feverish child, lying in front of her.

**Flashback**

**Hotel Room, late at night.**

 

“Kushina, in order for the child to survive, he will need a healing factor, plus perfect chakra control so that he can speed his recovery.” Says tsunade

“Healing factor I can give him by adopting him in the clan, but perfect chakra control from where? “ Kushina asks.

“Simple, by merging our clans.“

“Tsunade-obaa-chan! I can’t allow you to destroy your clan! “

“It’s not destruction, but merging. The Senju are almost all gone, and I don’t want to become their breeding machine to produce 5 senju children. In doing so, I will pass the Senju perfect chakra control to someone else so that it will not be lost. Remember Kushina, we are doing so in order to save a child’s life.”

“Fine.” Agrees Kushina, but not happy at all for the fact that the Senju will be no more.

At hearing this Tsunade cuts her palm together with Kushina and hold each other hands.

“I, Senju Tsunade, Clan Head of the Senju Clan, merge my clan with the Uzumaki clan, and from this moment, I take the Uzumaki name and be known as Tsunade Uzumaki. ” Recites Tsunade as a blue seal binds both her and Kushina’s hands.

“I, Kushina Uzumaki, Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan, accept the merging of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and from this day forward the clans shall be one under the name of Uzumaki.” And at the last word the seal turns red and fades, the cuts healed, Tsunade’s hair gets 2 red streaks while Kushina’s breasts increased from B-size to D-size. Upon seeing her large mounds, she quickly squeezes them to check if they are real.

“We better hide ourselves under my transformation jutsu. Come here, I will teach you how to do it.’

**Flashback ends**

“I know sensei, I know.” Confirms Kushina, sad due to the fact that if she would have been there earlier, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

“I’m starting with the surgery now.” Says Tsunade, grabbing the scalpel.

After 30 minutes of hell for both women, Tsunade removes the shard. “Kushina now!” yells Tsunade while Kushina cuts her hands and Kakashi’s one, taking his in her, a blue seal array bind both their hands, “I, Kushina Uzumaki, current clan head of the Uzumaki Clan, do hereby adopt you, Hatake Kakashi, into my clan, with Tsunade Uzumaki, granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, as witness. From now on you will be known as Uzumaki Kakashi.” Chants Kushina the ancient Clan Adoption ritual and upon finishing, the seal turns red and Kakashi hair gets a red stand, signifying the fact that he is now an Uzumaki, the bruises that were showing, starts fading and Tsunade quickly starts applying some healing chakra to speed the closing of the cut. After a minute the only sign that there was ever a cut was a pinkish thin line on the side of his head. Tsunade administers an anesthetic that lasts for a day, and then heads to the door and calls for a nurse to take Kakashi to his room to let him rest after the surgery and heads towards the waiting area were they see a sleeping Shizune in Minato’s lap and an anxious Minato and worried Hiruzen.

“The surgery was a success, but to make it so, it was required that he has an accelerated healing factor, which he hasn’t, so Kushina made him an Uzumaki.” Says Tsunade, expecting for Hiruzen outburst, but is shocked when she sees him taking a breath of relief.

“This is very good, Tsunade-kun I wouldn’t have done different if I was in your place. But seeing that you are in Konoha, would you mind to remain?

“ _Hook, line and sinker._ Thought Tsunade. Her sensei would do anything to have her back in the village so she has the upper hand.

“Only if you agree with my terms.” And when she received a nod from Hiruzen she continued. “I want you to recognize the Uzumaki clan as a clan of Konoha. The Senju seat will become the Uzumaki seat where Kushina will be the clan head, with me as clan elder, and I will be now known as Tsunade Uzumaki. And any Uzumaki survivor we will find will become a shinobi of Konoha. Plus, the Senju compound will be the Uzumaki compound from now, and all the Senju scrolls and accounts will belong to the Uzumaki now. Or else, I’m bye, bye Konoha forever.”

Upon seeing her sensei face turning in discomfort then sadness but afterward joy he says. “The terms, while a bit too high, are acceptable. But you have to take your post as Head Doctor at the hospital and while Kushina is busy, you must fill for her, during the council meetings.” Says Sarutobi, also trying to obtain something from her.

“I don’t see any problems with it.” Says Tsunade.

“But I see!” argues Kushina. ”Tsunade-obaa-chan, are you sure you want to do this? The Senju grounds are nothing compared to the fact that you are dissolving the Senju clan, and giving all it’s possessions to the Uzumaki Clan. “

“Nonsense, I’m just merging the 2 clans. If I wasn’t doing this now or in the next 2 years, I would have lost everything if I didn’t marry and have at least a child. And I’m not seeing myself in the near future doing something like this. And by the way, when will Akane-obaa-san join us here? I’m dying to see her again.” Says Tsunade.

“In a week or so. And she is also bringing our niece with her to live here with us. And then, we will adopt both you and Minato in the clan.” Answers Kushina with clear excitement in her voice.

“What! Kushina, I can’t… I can’t let you do this…” argues Minato but is suddenly stopped by Tsunade.

“Minato, you are more than worthy to join the Uzumaki, plus you are a very god seal master, the same level as Jirayia and besides, didn’t you want to marry Kushina when you’re both 20?”

“I still can’t. I don’t want to ashame the clan by letting a bastard child, whose mother was a prostitute, join it.” Says Minato, with a hint of sadness in his voice. When it has it been discovered that Minato is the bastard child of a Hyuuga Noble of the Main House, who loved to visit brothels where he knocked up a woman, and because she didn’t want her child to become a slave of the Main House, after she gave birth to him and left him a letter for his 18 birthday or when he awakens the byakugan, left him at the orphanage matron and committed suicide by throwing herself from a cliff.

At the age of 12 when he activated his byakugan trying to save a person, who happened to be a Hyuuga member, from an assassination, the Hyuuga elders took him to their clan compound where they chained him between 2 wood posts and tortured, which included lashing, for ‘stealing their noble bloodline’, then proceeded to brand him with the Cage Bird Seal, which at his age would have killed him surely due to the fact he was a male. If it wouldn’t have been for the timely arrival of Sarutobi, Jirayia and Tsunade, he would have been long gone. That day has forever been known as the Hyuuga clan darkest day, when Jirayia and Tsunade have gone on rampage killing 11 Hyuuga snobs, namely, the main house elders, much to the joy of the clan heir, Hiashi, and his twin brother, Hizashi, who was branded for being only 5 minutes younger and seeing someone who escaped from the Cursed Seal.

Because of this and 3 assasination attempts from missing-nin hired by his so called father, the Hokage made a law that if another attempt from the Hyuuga clan at killing or branding him with a seal would result in their own death, punishment delivered by none other than Jirayia and Tsunade, who became their ward. Only after 2 weeks spent in a coma, has Minato awoken.

“Kid, you would never ashame the clan. In fact, if the Uzumaki would have been more numerous today and found out that the very fiancé of the clan head has endured this, the entire Hyuuga clan would have been no more today, except for a few children spared for being young and not having a hand in that. To an Uzumaki, child abuse and torturing a child, especially your own, is the greatest sin, punishable by death. And Minato, we Uzumaki don’t care if the child’s parents were the evilest persons in the world or if the child is a bastard. To us a child is still a child, even if it was made from an affair. It would be an honor to have someone like you join our clan.” Says Tsunade trying to brighten Minato a bit.

“Ero-sensei,” and at hearing this Hiruzen face faults remembering the time when Tsunade caught him reading Jirayia first erotic novel. “ is the compound still in good shape?” and when she receives a nod she turns towards Minato and Kushina, who now is holding the still asleep Shizune in her arms.

“Kids, gather your things and come to the compound. From now on we live together. Is. That. Clear? “ asks Tsunade in a tone that assured pain if they said no, receiving a nod, she grabs Shizune from Kushina, and they both shunshin to their apartments to grab their stuff now that they all  will be living together. Tsunade turns one more time to her old sensei, “ Can you have them prepare Kakashi to be moved at the compound so that I can follow his recovery much better?”

“Of course, Tsunade-kun.” Nods Sarutobi.

At hearing this, she shunshins home, glad that the self-cleaning seals are still in place so that no speck of dust has settled in all the 4 years she has been away. She goes to one of the guestrooms and tucks Shizune in a bed to let her sleep while the adults discuss about clan matters.


End file.
